Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter/Tropes
Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter is an American animated action-adventure-comedy television series, being created by Chris Bailey. It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and airs on Nickelodeon since January 17th, 2015. Tropes *'Absurd Phobia:' Scott is afraid of clowns and hooks. *'Affably Evil:' despite her cynical nature, LaShawna has a rather soft spot for Scott. *'Ambiguously Evil:' TBD *'Animesque:' the series is. *'Anti-Villain:' TBD *'Aww, Look! They Really Do Love Each Other:' despite their odds, Luke and Lola usually go along and eventually ended up as a couple. *'Badass Adorable:' the main trio and even some of the villains as well. *'Beauty is Bad:' TBD *'Belligerent Sexual Tension:' before her redeemal, Luke and Lola spent most of their time arguing with each other with other people finding it suspicious, thinking that TBD. *'Big Bad:' each season has a different big bad. *'Black Best Friend:' Scott. * *'Evil All Along:' Lola. *'Heel-Face Turn:' also Lola. * *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' Luke and Scott. *'Official Couple:' Luke and Lola after episode. *'Our Demons Are Different:' Dark Spirits are more like regular humans, although with noticeable elements like a face scar, orange eyes and a TBD. *'Ship Tease:' **There was a lot between Luke and Lola before they officially became a couple. **Surprisingly, there's also some between Scott and LaShawna, despite being in opposite sides. *'Soul Brotha:' Scott *'The Cheerleader:' TBD *'Tsundere:' Lola is the perfect example of this. * Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' TBD * *'Playing Against Type:' Mae Whitman as the cunning Lola. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' TBD * *'What Could Have Been:' **If Nickelodeon executives didn't greenlight the show, it would most likely end on Cartoon Network. **The dark spirits were originally planned to disguise as teenage girls, but due to executive meddling and his peers finding it too weird and sexist, he had to change it into disguising as anyone. YMMV *'Crack Pairing:' **Luke/Lola was initally this until she truly redeemed and was purged of her Dark Spirit traits in the Season 2 finale. **Luke and any of the cheerleaders, most commonly paired as a harem by the series' fandom. Out of the four, the most popular one is Luke/Lara. ** *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' several Dark Spirits. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Riley, since it uses dark and edgy themes mainly for comedy and Flytrap for similar reasons **Fans of Danny Phantom and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer accused L:DSH as a rip-off of both of the shows mentioned. The former because of the hunting spirits concept and the latter because of the title. **Pretty much like almost all other Nicktoon fandoms, the show's fandom holds a deep hatred for Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners and Pig Goat Banana Cricket for obvious reasons. *'Foe Yay Shpping:' **Luke/Lola was already pretty popular during the time where she was a Dark Spirit spy. **Scott/LaShawna is rather popular as well, not only because both are African American, but also due to her being rather TBD towards him. **Dots for laughs *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans seem to enjoy Quest of the Bold due to its similar concepts and both of their not as big prevalence as the Big Five. **''L:DSH'' fans show a lot of respect for SpongeBob for starting Nickelodeon's current-day standards and vice-versa for L:DSH due to its darker tone and action focus. **Robot **and TMNT *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's For Kids?:' TBD *'X Meets Y:' Danny Phantom meets Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. WMG *Lola never really betrayed the Dark Spirits. * Funny *Scott is the show's comic relief. * Heartwarming * Tear-Jerking * Nightmare Fuel *